Whiteguards
Whiteguards The Whiteguard are a race of wisdom. They are highly intelligent and have many advances in technology. (Advances as in crossbows and other small things. No guns, steam powered things, etc.) They aren't as strong as the Vulgrads, but are tall. They are usually users of claymores. They also created the Repeater Crossbow, a crossbow that has a 'clip' and is semi-automatic. They are peaceful, wise and live in the North. The Whiteguards, at the time known as the Sorgavons, moved to the North of Drionus, where they settled down in huts, planning to move further North, past the cold mountains of Vulgradia and into the fabled lands of Zaenyn, the paradise land between the Realms. When they settled down for the first week, gathering food and supplies, they found a certain type of plant. They found it to be edible and quite tasty. The entire population ate the food. Soon, they found that they were losing strength and becoming taller, more pale, yet much more intelligent. However, by the time they realized this, it was too late: the effects had passed on into their genetic code. The Whiteguards decided to cope with the effect as well as decided that the effects were un-reversable. Some Whiteguards left to move further North. Others populated the North. They are known as Whiteguards, for they are the Guardians of the North, AKA the whitelands, hence 'Whiteguards.' In summary, Whiteguards are the most intelligent human race. These are their technological advancements: Weapons Hand Crossbow The hand crossbow is about half the size of a normal crossbow. They are handheld and fire usually two bolts via two strings, however, the picture here shows an early depiction of the hand crossbow. They are co mmonly used as backup weapons for Whiteguardian archers, and have saved many from imminent doom. Due to the size of the device, the bolt is quite small and does not deal as much damage as the normal crossbow bolt, therefore the Whiteguards enabled it to shoot twice as many arrows. The bolts are also normally posioned at the tip with a poison native to the Whiteguardian homeland that acts very, very quickly, shriveling the heart and disabling it, killing the victim. Repeater Crossbow The Repeater Crossbow is about the size of a regular crossbow, and has an detatchable magazine with five small bolts in it. When the trigger is pulled the bolt fires and then you pull the lever on the left, pulling back the string, also letting the bolt slide in. Finally, when you release the lever, the string is springed onto the bolt. Pulling the trigger fires the bolt. Repeat. The clip is detatched via simply switching back a metal bolt, and then pulling on said clip. Return the clip by placing the clip in, and pushing the bolt back to its former position. Crossbow The crossbow is a large weapon that is basically a sideways bow on a big stick. A single arrow is placed in the half-circle barrel, then attatched to a string. Pulling the trigger will send the bolt flying. Then, using a windup lever on the right of the crossbow, you pull back the string. It's known to take up to ten seconds to wind it all the way back. But there is also another versioln, granted, more expensive and less used, that is a simple drawback lever on the bottom and allows much quicker reloading. "Quick-Slice" Sword The "quick-slice" sword is a slide-out and retractable sword. When the blade is out it resembles a katana, and when it is "sheathed" it resembles just the handle of a sword. It slide out by pushing a button on the hilt and either holding the handle upside down and letting the blade slide out or whipping it out for quick slashes. It is not meant to be an actual fighting blade, for it cannot take the full force of a blow. It is only meant to be used as a last resort or a quick one-attack blow. It was developed by Henry Rainer in a closed Imperial facility. He was forced to make it for the Empire after he was captured by them and imprisoned during the War of Chaos. He has also made numerous other devices for the Empire, mainly Archen's Storm Legion for quite a few years, all against his will. Protection/Armor Whiteguardian Shield The Whiteguardian shield is a shield that, at the push of a button and a quick jerk, can go from a small and thick shield to a large tower shield.